


Consequences

by GryffindorTom, RavenclawRich93 (GryffindorTom)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/RavenclawRich93
Summary: Harry Potter had a one night stand with his best friend Hermione Granger, despite his betrothal contract to Tracey Davis, a member of Slytherin House and half-sister to Daphne Greengrass. Would he realise afterwards the consequences of his actions?





	1. 01 – The One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missing and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231293) by Vampireex. 



> Consequences – Rating M  
> Chapter 01 – The One Night Stand  
> Summary – Harry Potter had a one night stand with his best friend Hermione Granger, despite his betrothal contract to Tracey Davis, a member of Slytherin House and half-sister to Daphne Greengrass. Would he realise afterwards the consequences of his actions?  
> Pairings – Harry/Tracey, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Daphne/Blaise, Astoria/Draco  
> Warnings – Contains swearing, mentions of Sexual Activities, minor violence, mentions of character deaths.  
> Inspired by – Missing and Found by Vampireex  
> A Collaboration with – my brother, RavenclawRich93

**Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

** 04 May 1998 **

Harry Potter knew he was doing the wrong thing, having slept with his best friend Hermione Granger, the girl that he had a crush on for ages but was unable to do anything until now, until she had found out that Ron Weasley, the man that she had feelings for, was still with Lavender Brown.

Harry knew that he was doing wrong, especially as he had found out from a letter that his godfather, Sirius Black, had left at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, telling him that he had been betrothed as a baby to the half-sister of Daphne 'The Ice Queen' Greengrass, Tracey Davis.

He had wanted to contact the young lady in question but, despite his attempts, did not feel confident to do so, alongside the fact that he was being hunted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters for a whole year.

He left the Gryffindor Common Room as he had decided that the time was right to speak to Tracey, to try to get her agreement to cancel the betrothal as he wanted to remain with Hermione, especially as he was in love with the bushy haired woman.

Suddenly he placed his hand in his pocket, unsure if he had put the Elder Wand that he had captured from Voldemort in there following the previous night when he realised he did not have the wand in his pocket.

' _Fuck, I must have left it in the Head Boy's Dorm that I shared with Hermione last night.'_ He thought, turning around to head back into the common room. Heading up the stairs to the Gryffindor Head Boy chambers, he saw Neville Longbottom come from out of the Seventh Years dorms, holding hands with Hannah Abbott, who ironically was walking bowlegged.

"Hey Harry." Neville said, "I…I know you love Hermione but you need to tell her the truth."

"What do you mean Neville?" Harry asked, confused about what Neville meant.

"Tracey was telling me and Hannah after a meeting of the DA that she was betrothed to you." Neville said. "She said that she was going to murder you if you did not get in contact with her by her birthday…which is today!"

Harry rushed up to the Head Boys dorm where he saw his girlfriend on the bed, covered only by the blanket that was provided by House Elves.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said, adjusting the covers on her bed. "Ready for another round?"

"Hermione…I…I need to tell you something." Harry said, worried about how she would react to what she would say to him. "Hermione…I shouldn't have slept with you."

"What…what do you mean?" Hermione asked, straightening herself up in the bed. "What do you mean that you shouldn't have slept with me?"

"I mean that I shouldn't have slept with you as, even though I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I love you too much to let you go, I…I have to marry someone else." Harry said. "I…I found a letter that my dad wrote to Sirius when I was a few months old. It said…it said that he had arranged my marriage…"

"That's totally barbaric, arranging a marriage." Hermione said, grabbing her wand from the bedside table. "And what is more barbaric is you sleeping with me when you should be sleeping with your…your betrothed…" Practically spitting the last word out, Hermione cast a spell which conjured several birds out of thin air. "Why…why did you sleep with me? Just to get one over on Ronald that you slept with the Mudblood?"

"No! I slept with you because I was in love with you Hermione and I still am! Not Tracey Davis, not Ginny, but you. I know that I am not a virgin, having slept with Ginny before we broke up, but I was, and always will be, in love with you." Harry said, holding Hermione's hand. "If still want to be with me, I will try and negotiate with Tracey and her father, seeing if it is possible to cancel the contract."

"No Harry, you should have told me about your betrothal before you slept with me!" Hermione said, getting annoyed with him. "Yes we both had a few too many, and then the shock of seeing Ronald with Lavender, but you should have spoken to Tracey about this."

"But…I don't love her! I love you!" Harry said. Suddenly he started running out of the Head Boys dorm, grabbing his wand from the table it was on as Hermione set the birds that she had conjured on him!

Little would Harry realise that it would be the last time he, or anyone in the Wizarding World, ever saw Hermione Granger again.

**Great** **Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**04 May 1998**

Harry headed down to the Great Hall, having spent the last few moments in fear of his life following the attack by the birds, when he saw Tracey Davis sitting alone at the Slytherin Table. He headed over to her when he suddenly found himself being hit with a stunner, hitting the floor as his vision blacked out.

Eventually he came to, and immediately came face to face with the sight of his betrothed. Looking behind her, he saw Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, her half-sisters, their wands pointing at him.

"Potter. It's about time that you finally came to see me." Tracey said, getting angry with the raven haired teen. "I was going to speak to my father about this betrothal and getting it cancelled, with the financial penalties being made against you for non-acknowledgement."

"Well I would have, but when I had a homicidal maniac on my case, it hardly presents opportunity for talking about betrothals." Harry said, scared of the Greengrass duo that were watching his every move.

"That may be Potter, but you had six years before going on the run, then two days since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was destroyed." Tracey growled. "Instead you sleep with the Weasley bitch and Granger. You could have spoken then about the agreement."

"I only found out about it whilst I was on the run from a note in my godfather's house." Harry said.

"Cut the crap now Potter. You are betrothed to me now and the only woman you sleep with is me!" Tracy said, signalling to her half-sisters to put their wands down. "And you will never sleep with Granger again."

"I understand." Harry said, bowing his head. ' _She doesn't want me ever again anyway, especially after those bloody birds.'_

Tracy nodded and took him to Gringotts, and the reading of the betrothal contract. Little would expect a surprise for him several years later…


	2. 02 – The Discovery

_**The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**14** _ _**th** _ _**November 2011** _

Second Year Hufflepuff student Teddy Lupin, son of the former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin, was sitting down, eating his lunch in the Great Hall, when he saw a Gryffindor First Year suddenly get levitated in the air by his ankle, the property that his trousers contained falling out of his pockets, including his wand.

Teddy knew from his girlfriend, Victorie Weasley, that the young Muggleborn who was being levitated was constantly bullied, and that the two Seventh Year Gryffindor Prefects refuse to help, one of them claiming that a "Mudblood should never have been allowed in Gryffindor, let alone Hogwarts", even though the Fifth and Sixth Year prefects had tried to quell the arguments, with some spell fire being cast during the arguments.

Seeing that that boy was alone, Teddy knew that he could potentially make friends with him, and that he wanted to invite him to Potter Manor for Christmas as a way to get to know the young man further, but he first had to get the permission of his godfather.

Looking at him, he could see that he resembled someone that was close to his family, but could not place it at the time. He would later come to realise that, having lived with his with his godfather, since his godmother, Hermione Granger, had disappeared when he was a baby, that the student in question looked exactly like Harry Potter.

After speaking to the Head of Gryffindor, Professor Neville Longbottom, about the young man, who he found out to be an orphan named Jack Henry Granger, Teddy headed to the owlery to send the letter to his godfather.

Little would Teddy be aware that he had changed the young orphan's life forever.

_**Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England** _

_**16** _ _**th** _ _**November 2011** _

Harry Potter was sitting in the study at his ancestral home of Potter Manor, reflecting on his life and how it had been turned upside down following the forcing on him of the betrothal agreement, the argument with Hermione and the subsequent marriage to the Tracey Davis, the half-sister of Daphne Greengrass.

He remembered how, following a visit to Gringotts to see his account manager, Kicktail, he had read the betrothal contract, and the conditions contained within, and was annoyed with his father. The reason for his annoyance was simple as the betrothal contract between the two stated that should either party cancel the contract, the cancelling party shall forfeit all and any property owned by their House.

It was made worse as he, and he alone, was forced to pay the fees by the Goblins of Gringotts that had been caused by his escape by dragon. He had tried to protest and was told that in no uncertain terms that should he take it further, he would be banned from any property owned by Gringotts and he would forfeit his family holdings that were in care of them.

He had then been forced by the Wizengamot, led by the new Chief Warlock Lucius Malfoy, who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse Again, who had confiscated his family seat so he would be unable to represent his family there, to pay compensation to the families who had been affected by the Death Eaters. This left him to be forced to draw a meagre salary from employment with the Chudley Canons, who he had joined as he had no NEWTs to his name, along with his friend, Ron Weasley, with Tracey gaining employment as a Healer at St Mungo's, her NEWT qualifications being satisfactory to them.

He had tried to sell his ancestral manor, but was unable to do so, due to the lien that his ancestor, Harfang Potter, placed on the property, meaning that he was unable to realise any money from the illustrious property.

Harry's spell of luck, or lack thereof, continued when Andromeda Tonks, the grandmother of his godson, Teddy Lupin, fell ill, subsequently dying, forcing Harry to take on the responsibility of a three-year-old child, mere months after his wife had given birth to his first one, James Sirius Potter.

Since then, he and Tracey had been forced, by the contract enforcing itself on them, to have three children, two boys and one girl, meaning they had to depend on the holdings that his godson would inherit, being the grandson of a member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

Suddenly an owl flew into the room, dropping a letter onto his desk. Harry looked at the letter and read it, seeing that it was from his godson.

" _Dear Uncle Harry,_

_Hogwarts is great and the lessons are going well!_

_I have a load of great friends now, following the mess that was last year, and one in particular! No not in the sense of you and Aunt Tracey, unlike Victoire and I are, but a First Year from Gryffindor who I want to invite over Christmas._

_This new friend of mine is named Jack Henry Granger, and he's living at orphanage in London_

_Missing you and the family, as always!_

_Teddy"_

Harry read the letter, nodding to himself that he was glad his godson had a friend, and, even though he was going to talk to his wife about it, he knew it would be alright for Teddy to bring his friend to the Manor.

_**Platform 9¾, London Kings Cross Station, Euston Road, Kings Cross, London, England** _

_**18** _ _**th** _ _**December 2011** _

Harry together with his youngest son, Ronald Remus Potter, and his daughter, Lily Daphne, was waiting awaited the arrival of his godson and his friend.

"Daddy look the train's here" exclaimed Lilly, her smile becoming infectious as it was growing on her twin brother's face.

"Yes Lily, it is" Harry nodded, the memories of the times he was on the train with Ron and Hermione, headed to Hogwarts for their education, coming forth to his mind. The strongest of the memories, however, was of Hermione and him making love that one night, the sadness of the argument that they had, the fact that he hadn't seen her in years, or even communicated with her forcing him to want to cry.

Ronald shook his father out of his thought when he spoke up "I can see Teddy, he's there dad," pointing his little finger in direction from which turquoise haired boy that was Harry's godson, together with another boy with black coloured were approaching.

"Good eye son. Give it a few years until you arrive at Hogwarts, and you'll be playing Quidditch on school team" Ronald's eyes lighting up as his father spoke.

"Uncle Harry!" shouted Teddy, running towards the trio with his friend quietly following.

"TEDDY" yelled the two youngest children of the Potter family, jumping up at Teddy.

"Hey Teddy, hello to you too" Harry chuckled. ' _Yes, all three of them still think of Teddy as their oldest brother.'_

Then what caught Harry's eye was the boy that came with Teddy. Suddenly Harry gave out a gasp as he looked at the boy, who, if you looked from a closer distance, looked like his carbon copy from years ago, when he was a First Year near enough. The only difference was that the boy seemed to look healthier and not so thin, plus he for sure had better clothes.

"Hello sir," The boy said, looking at Harry with bright green eyes.

' _Bright green eyes, just like mine.'_ Harry thought ' _But what could it possibly mean?_ '

"Hello I guess you're Jack?" Harry asked, to which the boy nodded. "This is Ronald and Lily, my two youngest children. My eldest, James, is at home studying with his mother."

Little did he realise that the surname of the child who Teddy was friends with was the same as his former friend and lover, Hermione, and that Jack was his eldest child…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 073


End file.
